


DISASTER WEDDING

by Trivago_n_Duolingos_secret_lovechild



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alfred is doing fine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian speaks Arabic sometimes, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivago_n_Duolingos_secret_lovechild/pseuds/Trivago_n_Duolingos_secret_lovechild
Summary: Damian and Jon's fun little misadventures. There is a wedding too. Not theirs, though.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Domestic and hero life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift to one of my closest friends (the summary was his idea, shoutout to him) a few months ago, therefore Jon in this didn’t go to space and Alfred is doing fine (looking at you DC), but it was just now when I finally got around to editing and posting it. Hope you enjoy this first chapter despite its cheezy title! (Also, Idk why but I feel like I should specify that the original characters are only there to fulfill a role)

**Abandoned factory in Gotham**

**16th of July**

**(** **21:54** **)**

Cries for help echoed through the old factory’s halls as the fire only got bigger. Flying over the flames on his way to save the victims was the one of the town’s heroes: Superboy. Not so much of a boy anymore but still very super. He tried his best to extinguish the fire with his super breath along the way.

-Is anybody hurt? -He asked as he landed next to the group of seventeen frightened homeless people. Apparently no injuries. -Please follow me, I found a way out that’s not obstructed.

Superboy led them through the back of the factory just in time for the firemen to get there. They were very lucky that the place had no chemicals or anything that would cause it to blow up. After checking in on every victim, he waited for the fire to be put down to leave. Superboy was certain that had been caused by that insane pyromaniac gang which called themselves _The matches_. Pretty bad name on his opinion.

The gang had been on the loose for almost two months now, having caused thirteen fires, fourteen now, seven deaths and around thirty people to get injured. All authorities in Gotham felt useless for not catching the bastards but, in their defense, the freaks were professionals at disappearing. What they didn’t know was that Superboy wasn’t the only vigilante who kept an eye out for _The matches_. 

On top of a tall tree, right across the other side if Gotham, Robin observed. He had being trying to narrow down _The matches’_ meeting spot for less time than the incompetent police force and still managed to find them right under a bridge. Five equally bad dressed guys sat around a poorly made campfire, getting high on some new underground drug. The disgustingly obnoxious yellow van was parked right beside them. Seriously, how the fuck did the police not find them sooner? 

As upset as that made Robin, it was beside the point now. He had a job to do. 

= = = 

**Supersons’ flat**

**17th of July**

**(** **06:54** **)**

* _Good morning Gotham_ *

“And now onto some breaking news. We have been just informed that the infamous _The matches_ gang, responsible for over ten fires on these last two months, has been finally put to an end. At around one in the morning of today, the police of Gotham got a text from one of the members’ phone that said “Better come fast before they turn to ashes”, followed by a picture of presumably said members surrounded by fire just under a bridge and the address. Luckily, when the authorities got to the place, the fire had been put out. When asked upon who police suspected to be the author behind the text and picture, the anti-hero Robin is brought up. Formerly known as Batman’s -“

Jon turned off the television and took a long sip of his hot chocolate. Alfred, the cat, rested on his lap.

-So you got the guys.

-Yes. The cops were starting to get on my nerves so I took the job into my own hands. -Damian answered without taking his eyes of his almost done vegan pancake. 

Jon and Damian had been living together for a little longer than five years now.

After Jon graduated from high school, he managed to convince his parents to let him live on his own for college. Turns out that having to keep up with studying, working in order to pay for his small place and being a superhero was far from easy. Stress got to him quickly as his first tests started coming around. 

Damian, on the other hand, had abandoned anything related to his family after a **big** fight with his siblings and father. Around the same time Jon was applying for college, Batman and Robin found themselves at a pretty tight situation with the Damian’s mother, Talia al Ghul. The Dark Knight had to take her life in exchange of his son’s security. Of course that, at the time, Damian didn’t understand it right away and was overtaken by anger. His siblings tried calming him down and explaining their father’s reasons for breaking his own “no-killing rule”, only making the young Wayne even more aggressive. He said some harsh things he would later regret. They said some things back. Mostly Jason and Tim.

However, what really made Damian leave was his father’s posture. Instead of taking responsibility for the death of his son’s mother, Bruce chose to isolate himself, giving up on the Bat and causing harm to others like his wife, Selina. Damian found it to be childish. He thought about leaving the country (after all, he had his own money from his many investments), however, sometimes the best hiding spot was under plain sight. Despite what others may think, he had no problem with Jon whatsoever at the time so when he heard about Kent’s situation, to him, it was like killing two birds with one stone. Damian would pay for the place as longs as Jon pretended not to know anything about his whereabouts.

They were two close friends helping each other out back then. They still are, only with a minor change. 

-The fire was a bit unnecessary, even if you did put it out later.

-Those guys love fire. They were probably turned on by it. -Damian flipped the pancake and put it in a plate. -I gotta do something extra for the media.

-Since when did you become so worried about the media? -Jon finished his hot cocoa. He stood up from the coach, delicately putting Alfred, the cat, aside and handed the mug to Damian so he could put it in the dishwasher.

-Although I was raised to be an assassin, let’s never forget about me also being the son of the Playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne. 

-Oh, sorry mister rich kid. I mostly grew up in a farm with trucks, not ferraris. 

They shared a laugh. 

-Speaking of media. I think our whole “public enemies” cover isn’t working anymore. -Jon sat by Damian’s side at the kitchen’s counters. -I’ve been hearing some rumors, not the usual stuff though. People are really starting to wonder why Superboy goes easy on Robin. A lot of juicy stuff, I might add.

-Let them say what they want. -Damian checked his watch. -Shouldn't you be heading to work? 

-Yeah, I really should. Bye D. -He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

-See you at dinner. -Damian kissed him back with a grin on his face.

Like previously said, they still are two close friends, only with a minor change. 

= = = 

**A building’s rooftop**

**19th of July**

**(** **22:29** **)**

-Robin! Drop that man right now! -Superboy ordered the vigilante. 

They both stood at the top of a building, spotlights on both of them. Television channel’s reporters tried getting an exclusive angle at them from the top of other buildings. A group of policemen were at the street, trying to contain civilians. 

-I'm sorry Superboy but I think you mispronounced murderer as man. -He was lifting the man up by his collar, making sure to speak as loud as he can so the reporters could hear him.

They really tried not to cross paths as Robin and Superboy. **Tried really hard.** Life, however, had other plans. That very same day, Superboy was patrolling around Gotham and Metropolis, flying back and forth between the two. The day had been calmer than usual on both cities which was never a good sign. 

It was around ten pm when he saw a man be thrown out of a window. He flew rapidly enough to catch him on his arms and take him to the sidewalk. The man's face had been beaten up and he had a few broken teeth. He took a couple seconds to return to reality and, before Superboy could ask who had done that, he caught the hero off guard with a punch to the jaw. The man jumped from his arms and ran away, only to be followed by a familiar someone who jumped out of the building the man had been thrown of. 

"He is going to kill him." Superboy muttered to himself. 

He couldn't turn a blind eye to that. 

The chase led them to another nearby building. The man tried locking the door that took to the stairs but a simple lock would never stop Robin. Absolutely terrified, the man did the last thing you should when running away from a maniac and went to the roof. Robin took the stairs while Superboy simply flew up there. The police sirens outside were getting louder as well as the sound of various news channels vans finally getting to the streets. These reporters always seemed to find out when Robin and Superboy got into a conflict. Flashforward to now. 

-Don't make me repeat myself, Robin. 

-This piece of shit killed nine preschoolers in cold blood plus their teacher. Do you think prison will do him any good?

The _Little Gotham preschool_ massacre. Superboy heard about it on the news. The guy responsible had fled the scene before police could catch him. People like that disgusted Superboy profoundly. Despite it all, he shouldn't let Robin kill him. He **really** shouldn't. 

-You are considering it. -Robin took a small knife out his pocket and pressed it lightly against the man's neck, who squealed in pain. 

-I can't let you do that. 

Superboy ran towards Robin and the man with his super speed so that neither had a chance to react. He took the knife from his hands and pulled them away from the edge, just in case Robin tried to push the criminal off. He stared at Superboy dead in the eye. More police sirens could now be heard in the distance.

-You'll regret that.

Robin stood up in a jump and adjusted his posture. Superboy needed to get the criminal away from him and deliver him to the authorities. 

And so their fight begun. 

Superboy couldn't use his powers against Robin or he would definitely get seriously injured, with that said it was worth mentioning that Superboy wasn't the best at hand to hand combat. Robin obviously knew about that since they used to work together back in the day so he took full advantage of it. Superboy's punches were sloppy but it didn’t change the fact that, if he managed to land them, they would make a lot of damage. 

Robin hit him with a long knee to the stomach. Due to his inhuman strength, it didn't hurt as much as it would to a normal person but it still was extremely uncomfortable. After successfully dodging from Robin's right hook, Superboy was hit with a kick to his left leg, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Robin took the opportunity to lock him on place by pressing him down with his right knee against the chest. Through the corner of his eye, Superboy saw the criminal slowly walking towards the stairs. 

-He's trying to run away. -He muttered to Robin.

In one smooth swift, Robin threw one of his many throwing daggers, hitting right at the criminal’s exposed right ankle. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He had purposely not aimed for the head.

-Wait for me somewhere else, I feel like I need to explain. -Robin whispered into his ear before letting him go.

  
  


= = = 

**Another building’s rooftop**

**19th of July**

**(** **22:50** **)**

Superboy sat at the edge looking over Gotham. He knew that no matter where he chose to wait for Robin at, he would find him.

-Superboy. -“Speaking of the Devil.”

-Robin.

-I wanted to apologize for earlier. -He sat at his side. -You know it was all for the reporters, right?

-Of course. Throwing the guy out of the window was a bit much, don't you think?

-About that. I swear that didn't want to kill the guy. It was an accident, the window was already broken.

-You were very lucky that I was there. He wouldn't have survived the fall.

-I know. Thank you.

Robin let out a big sigh and laid back at the floor of the roof. Superboy poked his thigh to which he only grumbled.

-I've had a rough day.

-Oh. So that's why things were calmer than usual.

-Someone's gotta do it. Gotham might have an absurd number of heroes but so it does for criminals. 

Superboy simply hummed in response. 

= = =

**Supersons' flat**

**21st of July**

**(** **18:00** **)**

Every now and again, Damian would take Jon on a fancy date. That day was special though, he had even hired a chef to cook them something expensive while Jon was still at his day job. 

**[NUISANCE]**

<YOU|18:02> Come straight home after work.

<THEM|18:03> Why??

<YOU|18:03> Don’t ask questions. 

Damian was great at this romance thing, he reckoned. He even made an effort to put on some new cologne. An absolute charmer. After all, that date **needed** to be perfect. Even Alfred, the cat, knew that.

= = = 

**Supersons’ flat**

**21st of July**

**(** **21:15** **)**

-Why did you organize all this, D? -Jon asked as Damian served them some white wine. Some soft jazz played on the background and the ambient was being lit up by a couple candles. -Is there something going on that I’m not aware about?

-Can I not want to have a date with my boyfriend without being put under interrogation? 

-Your dates are rather questionable Damian. Should I be expecting a tiger to come out of the bathroom?

-That was a one time thing. -He takes a sip from his wine and looks at Jon deadpan serious. -Strippy was a good tiger. 

Jon smiled fondly at that. It still surprised him how silly Damian could be sometimes. His boyfriend finally lifted the cloches, revealing an entire smoked salmon with a pear and apple salad as a side dish. As desert, crème brûlée. 

-You spoil me. 

-I try my best. -Damian looked extremely pleased with his successful dinner date, perhaps even more than Jon towards the food itself, but that wasn’t too out of character if being honest.

Everything was perfect. From the food, to the mood to Damian, really. He looked particularly good in his black button up shirt, with hair slicked back. He was wearing a new cologne as well. Sure, Damian had a tendency to overdress but something felt different. Unfortunately, Jon wasn’t given the time to truly ponder about it since his phone went off. The name of the caller made his face go white. Almost as an instinct, he tried covering the screen but it was already too late.

-Go ahead. I don’t mind. -Damian crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair. 

Jon answered the call.

-He-Heeey Barbara.

-Hi Jon! Sorry to call you this late but I needed to ask. Did you manage to contact him? -Her voice was clear and loud enough for Damian to hear. 

-Will you believe me if I say that no? 

-Figured. It really would be amazing if Damian came to the wedding. Dick would be so happy. He is really tough to get to, isn't he? 

-Y-Yeah. He is. -Jon took a hesitant look at Damian. He kept his ever-so-stoic expression on, making him practically impossible to read. Although he did raise an eyebrow at the mention of his name. -Look Barbara, I would love to chat with you but I kinda really gotta go. My, my food just arrived!

-Oh, ok. Thank you anyways Jon. Have a good meal!

-Thanks. Bye Barbara. 

Jon put his phone down. 

-Barbara, huh? -Damian's voice was as passive-aggressive as ever. 

-Look D, I might or might not have not kept a little secret from you. 

-That Dick’s finally marrying her? I was well aware. 

-Not only that... Barbara kinda gave me two invitations in hopes you'd come? -He did jazz hands, smiling awkwardly. 

-When was that?

-O-Over two months ago.

-And when is the wedding?

-Next month. 

Damian blinked slowly twice. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. Jon couldn't stop smiling of nervousness. 

-Why didn't you tell me earlier?

-Because you'd get mad. Like how you are right now.

-I'm not mad. Does she know we live together?

-N-No! She only gave it to me cuz we are always on the news as public enemies! 

-Good. -Damian leaned back. -We can talk about this after dinner.

-What are you, my father?

Damian's lips twitched upwards. He really wanted to make the joke but didn't. Something that required a lot of self control, mind you. Damned be Barbara for ruining their perfect night. 

= = = 

They never did talk about it after dinner. 


	2. The invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is shorter than the first one because I didn't want to risk having to separate the wedding in two :D

**Supersons’ flat**

**22nd of July**

**(** **05:30** **)**

Damian had half an hour to find the invitation before Jon woke up. He had managed to find stuff in Dick's house once so Jon's mess would be a piece of cake. 

Not at the dresser. Not under the bed. No luck on his bag either. 

"Where would Jon expect me to never check?"

**. . .**

It was under the bloody vacuum cleaner.

He went back to the room, still profoundly offended, and laid beside Jon. The alarm clock rang a couple minutes later.

-Onphnly fiphve morf minuphtes daphd. -Jon mumbled, face planted on his pillow, holding five fingers up.

Damian kissed the top oh his head.

-I thought you said I wasn't your dad, my dearest.

Jon looked up, somnolent, but dropped his head at the pillow again. Damian kissed his bare shoulder blade, making him shiver.

-Sthop.

He kissed him again.

-Sthop D.

He kept on kissing him.

Needless to say, Jon was late to work that day.

= = =

**Supersons’ flat**

**22nd of July**

**(** **14:39** **)** ****

_**TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES** _

_**RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON AND BARBARA GORDON** _

_**INVITE YOU TO THEIR WEDDING** _

_**ON THE 21ST OF AUGUST, 20XX, 19PM** _

_**Gotham's Church, Wayne st.** _

_**reception to follow** _

Damian munched on his late lunch while drinking the remains of the white wine from the night before. It was a beautiful invitation. Barbara definitely didn't let Dick anywhere near it. The places chosen were also nice, a small chapel for the ceremony but a fancy hotel for the reception, probably a gift from father. It didn't take much to find the wedding gift list. Pretty standard. 

__

Seeing all that made him utterly mad. Not because they were getting married but more so because he had a perfect plan for the night before and it was ruined. Once they were having the desert, Damian  **would** pop the question and Jon  **would** get emotional and it  **would** be amazing. Sure, the after dinner was remarkable, but now Damian couldn’t simply propose without it looking weird. 

__

Rain started pouring outside meaning there was a light chance of a blackout. Damian looked at the umbrella holder, which was full. Knowing well that Jon liked to walk home and most likely had no money on him for a taxi, he would get to their apartment soaking wet. Like the good boyfriend he was, Damian decided to take him an umbrella.

__

Jon worked at Gotham’s mediocre-at-best neighborhood, in a small news press. Sometimes his similarity to his father was surreal. The office was smaller than their apartment and Jon had to share it with two other people who Damian didn’t make an effort to remember their names: a dirty homophobic man on his forties and a young nosy woman who smoked too much tobacco for her own good. The man had been divorced three times and was trying his luck with the woman while keeping contact with a fling. He almost killed his last wife on a heated argument but only served four years in jail. The woman was no better than him. At the bright age of twenty-one she already had a record due to driving while drunk. She also liked to shoplift and rub herself all over Jon. Damian found them both extremely infuriating,  **especially** the woman.

__

Despite all Damian’s attempts at making Jon get a better job, he insisted that working at a big press would only cause him stress and distract him from his duties as Superboy. As if having to work with those two idiotic individuals wasn’t stressful. 

__

**[NUISANCE]**

__

<YOU|15:46> I’ve brought you an umbrella. Waiting for you at the alley in front of your workplace.

__

<THEM|15:47> Dami :D

<THEM|15:47> What would I do without u?

__

<YOU|15:48> Hypothetically speaking, catch a cold.

__

= = =

__

**Wayne Manor**

**22nd of July**

**(** **20:17** **)**

__

-Okay, okay. Hear me out. -Jason cleared his throat. -Barbara must be the luckiest, or perhaps unluckiest, woman in Gotham since she got to marry the biggest Dick in town.

__

Dick and Tim bursted out of laughter.

__

-Dear God no. Babs is gonna kill both of us if I let you say that. -Dick did a slicing motion with his finger over his neck for emphasis. 

__

-Fine. Then what about me telling the story of how you almost lost the ring the day before you wanted to propose? -Jason laid down at the divan. 

__

-And make me look like a dumbass?! 

__

-You always look like a dumbass. -Tim replied.

__

Before Dick could say anything to defend himself, Alfred entered the room with a concerned expression on his face. 

__

-Master Richard, I'm afraid another of those letter just came in the mail.

__

The three former Robins abruptly stood up from their seats. Alfred handed Dick the letter. Identical to the others, it came in a white plane envelope with Richard written on the back in a fancy handwriting. Printed on the corner there was Wayne Enterprise logo with an "x" over it. Not the most creative idea ever, but okay. 

__

-"Richard John Grayson, the oldest son of Bruce Wayne." -Dick started reading. -"This is our last warning: your filthy family will be put to an end, starting by you and your soon-to-be wife, Barbara Gordon. Once all heirs are eliminated, we shall kill the head of the house. Signed:  _ The people of Gotham _ ." 

__

-These people never give up do they? -Tim crossed his arms and leaned back into Jason's side. 

__

-Master Richard, I respect your decision of keeping this a secret, however, don't you think is time for us to tell your father about the threats?

__

-You know how he is Alfie. I finally convinced him to leave that stupid cave for my wedding. I don't want him get to worried because of a couple hollow threats.

__

-Plus there will be not one, but three Robins at the wedding. And a shitton of Superheroes. -Jason pointed out, putting an arm around Tim.

__

Alfred frowned. He clearly wasn’t convinced. 

__

-I suppose you are correct Master Jason. I will resume making dinner. 

__

**Supersons' flat**

**25th of July**

**(** **16:45** **)**

__

Damian was getting the dishes out of the dishwasher, trying to keep his cellphone in place between his shoulder and face while he talked to Maya. Alfred, the cat, sat at the counter across him, watching his every step.

__

-Are you serious that you didn't do it?! -Her voice came through the speaker. 

__

-I didn't have the opportunity to! In my defense, it was Jonathan's fault. 

__

-How so?!

__

-He didn't tell me Barbara had invited me to her wedding.

__

-Oh for Christ's sake Damian! Did you really let that get in your way?!

__

-It was an important matter, Maya. It would be weird for me to kneel down and pull out a ring right after our discussion.

__

-You two fought?

__

-No, we had a discussion.

__

-Yeah, sure. Look, you are really lucky to have a friend like me. I deal with your BS AND take care of your demon pet.

__

-Talking about Goliath, is he behaving? 

__

-Gotta say, stealth isn't his strongest suit, although he's very good at scaring people off. I think he's finally used to my lifestyle.

__

-That's good to hear. 

__

Damian looked at Alfred just in time to watch him to push a ceramic bowl of the counter. It made a loud crash as it hit the floor, scaring Maya on the other end.

__

-Alfred! -He reprimanded the old cat. -I need to hang up, Maya. Alfred's getting naughty with age.

__

-No problem. But don't think I forgot about you not doing the thing! I better get a photo of Jon with the ring on his finger before my birthday.

__

-Whatever you say, dear.

__

= = =

__

**Gotham's Fine Tailor Atelier**

**1st of August**

**(** **18:02** **)**

__

Damian took a look in the mirror. The suit fitted nicely. Made out of dark forest green synthetic fabric with golden accent on the pockets. The tailor said he would make the necessary changes for it to fit Damian's body and style perfectly. 

__

-I'll take it.

__

-I should write it under which name sir?

__

-Wayne. Damian Wayne.

__

The tailor's shocked face was priceless. 

__

= = = 

__

**Supersons' flat**

**15th of August**

**(** **20:46** **)**

__

-What's up with the suit? -Damian asked when he entered the bedroom.

__

Jon stood in front of the long mirror buttoning up the coat. The suit was dark blue, almost black. 

__

-It's for the wedding. It belonged to my father.

__

-And it fits you? 

__

-He wore this to prom. 

__

-Makes sense. 

__

Damian only watched as he struggled to tie a red tie. A whole minute went by and Jon still was at step one. 

__

-Jesus Christ, Jonathan. -Damian took the tie from his hands to help him out. -What knot were you trying to do in first place.

__

-The easiest one? 

__

-And you were struggling that much? Geez. Pay attention because I won't be doing it for you at the day. -He got closer to Jon.

__

Both stayed in silence as Damian's hands worked swiftly. It only took him thirty seconds. Jon looked at his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. 

__

"الأبله." -.Damian said softly

__

-Are you coming to the wedding? -“Way to ruin the mood”, Jon told himself the moment the words came out of his mouth.

__

-You didn't even give me the invitation.

__

-I assumed you had already looked for it while I was sleeping.

__

Damian raised both eyebrows, surprised.

__

-C'mon Dami, I know you. 

__

They stayed in silence again.

__

-I not sure know about what to do. I really want to go. I even got myself a suit as well. But, at the same time, I'm not sure if I'm ready to see them again after so long. -He wrapped his arms around Jon's waist. 

__

-If it was Tim's wedding I wouldn't even try to convince you, but it's Dick's. Do you really want to miss this one in a lifetime chance? You can even make a dramatic entrance. Just imagine Jason and Tim's faces when they see you at the reception.

__

-That does sound tempting. 

__

-You won't regret it. Promise. -Jon cupped Damian's face with his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wonder what's up with that letter...


	3. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding's here!

**Gotham's Church - Bride's waiting room**

**21st of August**

**(** **18:49** **)**

Barbara played with her veil. She felt a mixture of excitement, nervousness and fear. She loved Dick and was on absolute cloud nine when he proposed for the third time, but still couldn't contain all of the anxiety that came with the realization that she was  **indeed** getting married. Truth be told, soon to be Mrs. Grayson, was past from her youth and the idea of forming a family now could be very risky. 

For the wedding, they had invited only family and close friends, those being either other Superheroes or allies. As they arrived, they came to see Barbara, take some photos and overall help her relax. Alfred was the one to refuse to leave her side, to which Barbara would be forever thankful for.

-Who’s left from the guest list, Alfred? -The bride asked. She had already lost track of who had already paid her a visit.

-Mrs. Quinzel and Isley reported to not being able to attend the ceremony, however they will be present for the reception. The only remaining names in your list are young Mr. Kent and…

-Barbara. -Damian’s voice echoed, loud and clear as he opened the door to the  _ Bride’s Room _ . 

-D-Damian! You actually came! 

-I didn’t intend to, at first, but Superboy forced me too. -He sat at the love-seat next to Barbara, still keeping a certain distance.

-So he did convince you after all!

-You were the one to send him?! He beated the shit out of me, that bastard! -Damian lied. The only physical strength used was perhaps when Jon accidentally hit him in the face while they slept. 

-I’m sorry. I had no other way to contact you.

-I know. -He looked at Alfred. The butler had stayed in complete silence that entire time. -Pennyworth.

-Master Damian. I’m afraid we’ll need to keep this chat for the reception. Our bride needs to walk down an aisle.

= = = 

Jon and Damian purposely sat at different rows, the third one and last, respectively. If they were spotted together, their entire cover would be blown and a lot of unnecessary explaining would need to be done. 

The ceremony was beautiful. From where Damian sitting could barely see Barbara and Dick's faces, but he was certain his older brother was crying. Alfred was crying too. How sweet.

Grayson’s best-men were Jason and Tim, something that made Damian slightly jealous but he decided to ignore it due to the circumstances. 

= = =

**Gotham's Goldenheart Hotel**

**21st of August**

**(** **19:50** **)**

The newlyweds did a small "thank you" speech as a start for the party completed with a quick kiss in the end, both radiated happiness. 

The hotel's restaurant was at its second floor. It had a stage with a white grand piano and a large dance floor. The tables were adorned with white and yellow flowers, the finest silverware and see through crystal cups.

Dinner would be served at eight and the newlyweds waltz would be at eleven. All speeches would be done from the moment dinner was over to a few minutes before the waltz begun. Damian had everything he wanted to say memorized and was more than ready to make his older brother cry. Again. 

To his distaste, father had come. Selina didn't let him go for a second. Damian always thought she deserved better. 

When he sat at the chair beside Dick's at the family designated table, all eyes were on him. Father had his own table with commissioner Gordon, Alfred and Selina but he still saw him, eyes opened wide.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dick turned to Barbara and then back to him and then back to Barbara again in utter disbelief. Tim looked like he was ready to throw hands with him, but that was nothing new. Stephanie tried to contain him by holding his hand. Cassandra raised a questioning eyebrow while Duke had his mouth wide open. 

-Why the fuck are you here?! -Jason was the first one to say anything.

-I have an invitation jackass. -Damian grinned wildly. He was already having a great time. 

-Surprise! -Barbara smiled nervously. -I invited Damian!

-Oh my God Babs. -Dick had tears on his eyes.

He threw his arms around Damian pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed to have gotten over the big fight a few years ago, differently from Jason and Tim. Damian let himself enjoy his older brother's embrace and rested his head on his shoulder. He spotted Jon at the other side of the room by a table with his own family. He discreetly gave him thumbs up to which Damian lightly snorted. 

Before his siblings could ask any questions, the appetizers, avocado pomegranate crostinis, begun to be served and the main dish orders were taken. The waiters all wore black suits, white ties and golden party masks.

-I'll have your vegetarian option, the peach salad with mint and pistachios. -Damian ordered.

-And as for your drink?

-The sangria, thank you.

-Still vegetarian? -Dick asked casually.

-Yes. Unfortunately, I still need to eat fish, but, other than that, I no longer eat meat. 

-Cool. Which reminds me... Batcow misses you.

-I can only imagine. Send her a kiss next time you see her. 

Dick chuckled at that, still dumbfounded. Barbara had completely calmed down and interlaced her fingers with her husband's. Duke, Jason, Tim and Stephanie were still tense but seemed to have eased to the idea of him being there, at least on the slightest. Probably just didn't want to cause scene. Cassandra, though, looked like she was happy and resumed drinking her water. 

They ate the appetizers in silence, the piano being played in the back. Waiters begun serving again, this time the main course. 

-Hey. -Jason whispered to them. -Didn't the waiters wear white ties? 

-Yes, they did. -Tim tiptoed on his words. 

These waiter also had the Wayne Enterprise logo with an "x" over it on there coat pocket.

The piano suddenly stopped.

-EVERYBODY DOWN! -Dick shouted. 

The waiters grabbed machine guns from the tall vases distributed all over the restaurant and opened fire. The guests threw themselves under the tables. All the windows were broken and guards killed. Barbara's relatives screamed in fear from under their tables. The old but in well condition walls were now filled with bullet holes.

Jason reached out for the pistol he carried with him. Barbara did the same, only that she pulled hers from under her dress, getting a questioning look from Dick in response.

-I'm always prepared. -She shrugged.

-I shouldn't judge you since so am I. -Dick opened his two fighting batons he had hidden inside his suit.

-Richard John Grayson! The oldest son of Bruce Wayne! Come out to talk to us or we will shoot each one of you guests for every second that goes by! -A high pitched male voice ordered him.

Dick handed Tim his batons and hesitantly stood up, spotting the man who had given him the order. He was considerable short and had almost no apparent body strength. Like his colleagues, he wore the modified waiter outfit and carried a machine gun with him.

-How lovely. Why don’t your whole family stand up as well? 

-Family as in blood-related or…? Because I myself am not blood-related to the Waynes so… -Dick really was imbecile enough to make a joke at a moment like that.

-It doesn’t fucking matter! -The small man easily lost his cool. It was obvious that he was nervous. 

It did, in fact, matter. 

Bruce stood up holding Selina by the waistline follow by Kate and her wife Renee. Jason helped Barbara to not trip over her dress, hiding both their guns at his coat once again. Cassandra, Duke, Tim and Stephanie got up together. Alfred joined them as well. The last member of the family to stand up was Damian. 

-Now what, masked cuties? Do we form a line and dance the macarena? -Dick taunted them. 

If the criminals didn’t shoot Dick that night, his family probably would.

-Tonight is a historical night for the glorious Gotham! -The man turned around to face the guests. -Tonight we get rid of those who, under the pretense of doing good, caused Gotham immense harm. Bruce Wayne, you'll have the pleasure of seeing your empire fall, one by one. Goodbye Richard. 

Before the masked man could even put his finger on the trigger, Dick disarmed him. The criminals froze, unsure how to react.

-In-Law! Take your family and civils outta here! -Dick told commissioner Gordon. 

He didn't need to say it twice. Commissioner shot one of the masked men who was nearest to him and ran behind the guests to the elevator. Barbara shot another man who aimed his gun at her dad. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as his gun landed next to Jason. Bad, bad idea. Giving a machine gun to Red Hood was the equivalent of giving candy to a child. Jason took it and shot the wall behind the leader in a straight line, but stopped before it reached the man. He laughed maniacally.

-You are all fucked now! 

Jon had his uniform under his suit and Damian had brought pieces of his, such as his mask and retractable boots but they doubted bringing Robin and Superboy into scene would be necessary. 

There were a remaining of twenty men against over thirty Superheroes plus Alfred. Conner was the first of guests to stand up. With his inhuman strength, he disarmed the man who held a gun to his family and dislocates his arm. Chaos ruled over the restaurant. The remaining criminals waited for their leader to give them an order but he remained frozen, scared to death.

-No killing Jason. -Bruce told his son. 

That made the criminals tremble even more. 

It wasn't hard for the heroes present to knock out all the masked criminals. Their fighting skills were sloppy and disarming them proved to be an easy task. Even for Jon, who rarely needed to do so. Despite bullets not harming him, they could easily hurt most of the other guests. Gordon had called the police who arrived shortly after they had tied all criminals together.

-All my sons were trained in self defense and martial arts, officer. -Bruce explained to the cops who clearly were confused to how they had disarmed and dealt with the not-so-dangerous criminals. 

As if it wasn't obvious, the rest of the reception had to be suspended and Bruce "politely invited" his protégés to come to the Wayne Manor have a chat. 

-Feel free to come if you so desire, Damian. -He coldly told his biological son.

= = = 

**Batcave**

**21st of August**

**(** **22:03** **)**

The (almost) entire family, including Damian, had finally reunited in the Batcave after so long. Perhaps not under the best circumstances, but nonetheless. Alfred had made them some tea and biscuits. 

-Mind explaining what that was, Richard? -Bruce crossed his arms, no emotion whatsoever on his eyes. Selina rested her head on his broad shoulders.

-How would I know? -Dick played dumb, quite the risky move.

-Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've read Jason's lips back at the party when he noticed the change in the waiters. I saw the way your expression twisted, Richard. 

Dick looked at the floor. He felt like a child getting apprehended again.

-Alfred also told me about the letter shortly after the comotion. Why didn't you warn me earlier?

-We didn't want to get you worried for nothing. -Jason meddled in. 

-Did that seem like "nothing" to you three? Because of your dumb decisions, civils were put to risk. And I had to explain to Barbara's relatives and the police how the fuck the heirs of the Wayne family knew how to fight! That will be all over the news now and the family will gain a lot of unnecessary attention. 

-The Waynes are always under unnecessary attention. -Tim dared to say.

Bruce stared blankly at him. His silent treatment was much scarier than any verbal threat. 

-My father said the police will interrogate them but it might take a while. -Barbara told Bruce. She was equally mad at Dick and refused to even look at him. Truly the perfect way to start a marriage. 

-I will analyze the letters you received, Richard. As well as the mask I got from one of them. Hopefully it'll lead us to who might have organized this. Tim, check if you can find anything about these  _ The people of Gotham _ . 

-I would love to stay for more, however, duty calls. -Kate hugged her nephews and nieces goodbye. She stopped at Damian, pressed her lips in a thin line and squinted her eyes. She pulled him in for a hug but whispered into his ear: "Try to make things work, Dami. He misses you more than you could imagine."

Batwoman left, blending into the night.

-That reminds me that we need to go as well. -Stephanie said. She and Cassandra stood up. -Since the receptions is over, the streets of Gotham await for us. 

-Goodbye. -Cassandra said briefly.

The Orphan and Spoiler left the Batcave.

-Since we have discussed everything there is to discuss, I assume I can leave. Goodbye. -Damian made direct eye contact with his father, his aunt's words swimming around his head. 

Damian left before Dick could try and hold him back.

= = =

**Supersons' flat**

**21st of August**

**(** **23:00** **)**

When Jon heard the keys click on the door, he freaked out. 

His parents and Conner had insisted on visiting his apartment. Jon tried convincing them otherwise, but that proved to be particularly hard since he couldn't mention the "Damian factor". His father used his mom as an excuse, saying how she barely got to see him and the one time she did, it was in mid of an act of terrorism and she played along, dramatically sighing. Damian had told Jon he probably would stay out for a while so he gave in and let them come pay a quick visit. He was particularly lucky that Alfred, the cat, was out for a walk so he wouldn’t need to explain how he suddenly had a cat that he had never even mentioned before. 

-I'm home dearest.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Jon stared at Damian in horror as he entered the living room/American kitchen. All of them stayed in utter silence. 

-Hey Dami. -Jon barely managed to say. 

-Mrs. and Mr. Kent. Conner. -He greeted them casually, like nothing mattered.

After staring at him in silence, Clark finally stated the obvious:

-You are living together.

-Yes. -Damian put his coat on the hanger. -For a while now. 

-And why didn't you tell me? -Louis turned to her son.

-It was supposed to be a secret. Until I blew it. 

-Do you want us to leave so you two can talk? -She offered kindly.

-There will be no need Mrs. Kent. I needed to talk to you for quite sometime now. Jon provided me a wonderful opportunity. 

Jon really didn't know if he was being serious or he was just very mad at him. As time passed, Jon became more and more convinced that keeping secrets always turned out badly for him.

-Mrs. and Mr. Kent. I have been dating your son for almost four years now.

Conner mouth opened completely, he looked at Jon, almost like looking for confirmation. Jon only nodded, embarrassed to be telling them it like that.

Damian didn't know but Jon had a major crush on him ever since he was sixteen. Perhaps sooner, but at least that was when he realized and came out to his family. 

-Oh my babies! I'm so happy for you! -Louis stood up to hug Damian. He stiffed at first but melted down into it. He didn't really get any sort of physical demonstration from his own mother when he was young so that was nice for a change. 

-I would be a lie if I said I was completely okay with this. Specially because Robin is a hero with questionable methods. -Clark told him. -But Jon's a man and he's supposed to make his own decisions. However, I won't hesitate to turn you in if you don't walk in line.

Louis gave her husband a look and shook her head lightly. 

-Man! To think Jonnie boy was pining over you for years now. -Conner let out a deep laugh.

-Please refrain from telling this to Tim, Kon. From the Waynes all together actually. -Jon requested.

-Why are you assuming I would tell Tim?

-You tell him everything. Don't even try to deny it.

= = =

**Supersons' flat**

**21st of August**

**(** **23:40** **)**

Jon and Damian were getting ready for bed. Rain started pouring outside moments after Jon’s family had left.

-I'm sorry Dami. I know how you wanted to keep this a secret.

-Today was a mess, Jon. My father and I made a comeback simultaneously. Dick was almost killed at his own wedding… -He put on his sleeping gown. -Your family discovering about us is the smallest of our problems. 

-I'm sorry either way. 

-Stop apologizing. -Damian threw his shirt at Jon’s face. 

-Fine! -Jon threw it back at him. -Turn off the lights and go to sleep. I have work in the morning. 

-What was that about you pinning over me for years? 

-Forget about it. Just turn the lights off already. -He laid in bed.

Damian did as told and laid next to him, a smirk on his face. 

-Did little Jonnie like me for longer than I thought?

-I’m closing my eyes and falling asleep.

-How cute~ -He pinched Jon’s cheeks, to which he responded with a kick to the butt. -Ow.


	4. The people of Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, let’s go!

**Batcave**

**22nd of August**

**(** **06:07** **)**

Tim had been searching for these  _ The people of Gotham _ for hours now but nothing came up, no matter how deep he went. He looked up everywhere for the men apprehended but they were just a bunch of nobodies with almost none to no criminal record. All that was left was praying that something useful would come up in the interrogation.

He needed his tea and needed it fast. Luckily his delivery boy arrived just in time. 

-Conner! I was wondering if you had gotten lost. 

-There was a bit of bird traffic on the way to New York. I don’t even know why you like that place’s tea so much. You really could ask Alfred to make you some instead...

Conner used his heat vision on the drink (earl gray with a single teaspoon of honey) to bring its warmth back before handing it to Tim. He took a sip and a smile formed on his lips.

-Has anyone ever told you are out of this world? 

-Once or twice, yeah. 

They shared a laugh. 

-No luck with these guys? 

-Nope. They are the most boring people ever. Although one of them was convicted with murder, nothing else stands out.

-What about their leader? That high pitched voice guy...

-I don’t even know if he really is their leader, honestly. 

The Batcave door that lead to the manor opened and Alfred came through. His face was extremely pale and he brought something familiar with him. 

-Master Tim. 

-Alfred, please tell me that’s not another letter. 

-I’m afraid I can’t do that master Tim. 

Alfred handed him the letter. Similar to the one Dick had received, it came in a white envelope, however, the name written on it was Timothy. 

-“Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s third son. Do not think we are not aware of your searches. We are delighted that you took an interest to us and are more than happy to provide you with some useful pieces of information. First and foremost, we are doing this for the common good. We know what hides underneath the image of a perfect corporation. Our duty is to free Gotham from you. The reception was only a warning. Soon,  justice will be delivered . Signed:  _ The people of Gotham _ ." -Tim read.

-What’s wrong with them?! Did your father do something? -Conner asked, genuinely confused.

-Not that I’m aware of, no. He had being away every since the accident. Alfred, please wake up Bruce. He needs to read this.

Alfred went back upstairs. Tim leaned back into his chair and massaged his temples. Gotham never seemed to be out of freaks, he thought. Conner mindlessly tapped the heel of his boots, looking around. When he did that, it usually meant he wanted to say something but shouldn’t. Tim had discovered many blackmailing worth material that way.

-What’s on your mind, Kon? 

-Oh, nothing. Just the usual you know? Nothing out of the usual. Day-to-day stuff.

He was repeating himself. Something definitely was off and Tim was going to discover what it was.

-You sure? -Tim pressured him. 

-Absolutely.

…

-Actually no. Promise me you’ll never tell? 

-Of course. 

-I went to visit Jon’s place yesterday and discovered that he doesn’t so live alone as we thought.

-Oh? Does he have a girlfriend? -Tim was even more curious now. 

-Not exactly a girlfriend. 

-Ooh. A boyfriend. 

-Damian. 

Tim almost dropped his flaming hot tea on himself, just in time for Bruce to arrive. He, much like his sons, wasn’t really a morning person. 

-Did you find anything useful, Timothy? 

-N-Not really. But this came in. -He handed Bruce the letter, still startled.

-Is everything alright? 

-Ye-Yeah. 

= = =

**Wayne Manor**

**22nd of August**

**(** **15:02** **)**

Bruce had analyzed both letters to no luck. Neither showed any trace of fingerprints other than his sons’. The paper was a cheap one that could be bought at any paper store in Gotham and so was the ink used. The ordinary person would think the letter was printed, however, it was manually written to imitate a commonly used font. By doing such, whoever wrote the letter left no digital trace whatsoever. 

Tim had finally gone to take a nap, which left Bruce to have some time alone. There was a lot to process at once. He had left his isolation for the first time to come to his son's wedding and, suddenly, his entire family was being threatened by some phantasmagoric organization. A group he had no idea existed. 

That did cause a  _ Deja Vu _ . An unpleasant one, for sure.

And then, there was Damian. His son, if Bruce even had the right to call him that, from what he had heard, had appeared to the family for the first time since the accident as well. 

The Batphone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Hopefully Gordon had some good news. 

-Commissioner. 

-They tried killing themselves. 

-What?

-Before we could conduct any interrogations, they attempted to hang themselves at their cells. We managed to get them down right in time. Two died, though. 

-Did you get their names at least?

-No. They refused to say a word from the moment they woke up after we brought them to the police station.

-That’s troublesome. Call me right away if they try anything else.

-Will do. 

= = =

**Gotham's Fine Tailor Atelier**

**22nd of August**

**(** **22:45** **)**

Commissioner Gordon arrived at the crime scene as quick as he could. He really never got a single moment of peace. The tailor's son had called the police after he found his father brutally murdered at his atelier. There were blood splatters everywhere. Whoever killed the old man made sure to make a mess. 

-Commissioner. -One of the police women called him as he took a look at the victim. -The investigation team found this tapped to the changing room mirror. 

-Thank you Maggie. 

She handed him a letter addressed to no other than Damian Wayne.

= = = 

**Supersons' flat**

**22nd of August**

**(** **22:56** **)**

Damian's phone rang. Jon was still out on patrol so perhaps it was him. 

The caller read "Unknown".

-Devil's spawn. -Tim's voice came from the other side. 

-How did you get my number? 

-I have my ways, but that's beside the point. I need you to come to the Batcave. 

-And why is that?

-There is some mail addressed to you here.

= = = 

**Batcave**

**22nd of August**

**(** **23:30** **)**

-You would be a very difficult man to find, Satan's spawn, if it was not for my superb hacking skills. -Tim greeted Damian as he entered the Batcave, blended in with the shadows. 

-Was the letter delivered here? 

-No. Ever heard about the  _ Gotham's Fine Tailor Atelier _ ? 

-There's where I bought my suit for the wedding. 

-Well, the tailor was found dead and this letter was tapped to the mirror. -Tim showed him the envelope. Damian reached out to grab it but Tim pulled it away. 

-Really, Drake? 

-This is a Wayne family issue, Damian. And if I remember correctly, you cut all ties to us.

-Why did you even bother to call me here then? 

-So you have a chance to make things up with us. 

-I never asked for this. -Damian turned away.

-But you came to Dick's wedding. Therefore, you still care. Apologize to your siblings and, most importantly, father.

-Does he even know you refer to him as father behind his back?

-That's my problem. -Tim started raising his voice. 

-You all say the same thing. That I should be the one apologizing. He was the one to kill my mother. He had his reasons but that still doesn't excuse murder. -Damian clenched his fists.

-That woman wasn’t a mother. 

-She raised me to become the man I am today. 

-She raised a monster! That's what she did! You complain about father when you were the one who used to be at Gotham's streets killing criminals. -Tim shouted at him.

-I'm not like that anymore.

-I highly doubt it. Insane people rarely change.

Damian punched him on the nose. Tim squealed in pain as hot blood started dripping down to his mouth. The youngest Robin showed no emotion whatsoever. And Tim, being as proud as he was, wasn’t going to leave it like that. He tried punching Damian back but had his punch held.

-You piece of shi- 

Tim couldn’t finish. Damian had already thrown him against the desk. With his nose presumably broken and his back aching in pain, he tried reaching out for his staff, which had fallen to the ground. Damian kicked it away, consequently kicking Tim's hand. Now filled with anger, he threw his body at his younger brother to push away. Both lost balance for a bit.

-I am not insane. -Damian tells him, his voice uncharacteristically wobbly. 

-Does this look like something a rational person would do then? -Tim regained his composure. 

Damian's face twisted into something more human, brow deeply furrowed, his jaw twitched slightly. Unexpectedly, tears started rolling down his face. Tim was unsure how to react. Luckily, there was need to since Damian hugged him. With his back recently bruised, Damian's bear hug was rather painfully but he decided not to say anything at first. 

-I'm so-so sorry Tim. -He stumbled on his words, face pressed against his neck. -For everything I said that night. For anything I've ever done. For attacking you.

-It's okay, I guess. -Tim gave him a clumsy pat on the back. -Look, I understand that you might have felt betrayed, but that's in the past now. Though I really appreciate your efforts at making it up to me, you are kinda hurting my back even more. 

Damian released him and took a step back. Had living with Jon made him more sensitive or was that father's fault, Tim wondered.

-Let me take a look at your nose. 

-There's no need for that Damian. 

-I insist. 

After a bit of back and forthing, Tim agreed to have Damian helping him. Luckily his nose had just been dislocated, not broken. He let out a particularly loud screech when Damian put it back in place. 

-This should do. -He told him when done. -Sorry. 

-At least you didn't break anything. Other than my feelings.

-Ah, shut up Drake. -Damian half-grinned, nose still red from crying. 

The Batcave door opened and Bruce came through. Damian tensed up at the sight of him. Tim noticed and brushed his brother’s hand awkwardly on an attempt to come off as affectionate. 

-Tim. What is Damian doing here? 

-I called him here to discuss about the letter. 

-What does it say? -Bruce asked him. -More threats or is there any useful information?

-We were yet to take a look at it. 

Bruce took the envelope from the messy desk. He opened it and begun to read. Once he had finished, he checked inside of said envelope. His brow furrowed. Bruce looked up at Damian before handing it to Tim.

-“Damian Wayne al Ghul, the only biological son of Bruce Wayne. Seeing you at the wedding was truly a delightful surprise. You might think that your location is safe, however, we have eyes lurking everywhere. If you keep trying to interfere, he shall not be spared. Like you have said in the past, you are no longer a Wayne. Signed:  _ The people of Gotham _ .” -Tim took the small crystal that came inside the envelope and raised it to eye level. It shined green against the lights of the Batcave.

-Who is "he"? -Bruce questioned his son, despite already knowing.

-I have no idea.

-Don't lie to me Damian. 

-I have no obligation to tell you about my personal life. -He made a pause. -Bruce.

-Then you shouldn't be here. 

-The letter was written to him. He has every right to be here. -Tim stepped in.

He didn't know why he had become so defensive of Devil's spawn considering he had just beat the shit out of him. Perhaps it was the suddenness of everything. Truth be told, when the fight first happened, as much as he hated to admit it, Tim low-key sided with Damian. The boy had just witnessed his father kill his mother. Sure, she wasn't a good one, but she definitely still was important to Damian. 

-That doesn't justify anything, Timothy. The Batcave was supposed to be a secret hideout, but I can see that to you see this place as a meeting spot. -Bruce gestured towards the empty tea cups Conner had brought him throughout the day. 

-Say whatever you want, Bruce. Damian's getting involved now. 

-The letter says the contrary. You shouldn't meddle in our business or he might get hurt. 

-I can assure you he won't. -Damian finally spoke up.

-How can you be so sure? 

-I won't allow them anywhere near him.

Damian had really grown into a few of Bruce's features. He grew a couple inches, had gained quite a lot of body strength, his shoulders had gotten broader and voice deepened. But most importantly, he had become even more stubborn than his father. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far ^.^


	5. The siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! On today’s chapter it’s time for some bat-siblings to use their little brains

**Supersons' flat**

**23rd of August**

**(** **20:36** **)**

-A vacation? -Jon questioned him while making them dinner. 

Damian worked on his investments on his laptop while sitting at the couch with Alfred, the cat, laying around his neck. He had had a brilliant idea earlier and decided to ask Jon how he felt about it.

-Not really a vacation. More like spending some time with your family at the Kent’s farm. 

-Why now out of all times? There are literally psychopaths on the run after you and your family! 

-What’s new about that?

-I’m not going to leave you alone. You might be a highly trained assassin but that doesn’t make you any less human.

-They have threatened to come after you. 

-Dami. I’m pretty much impossible to kill.

-Not if they have kryptonite.

Jon turned the stove off and put the spoon he was using to mix the risotto aside. He stared at Damian in disbelief. 

-How do you know that? 

-They sent a letter addressed to me. A piece of green kryptonite came with it . 

-I thought your father had bought and apprehended all kryptonite on this Earth?

-It appears that was not the case. 

-Do you have it with you? Maybe it’s fake.

-Of course not! I wouldn’t get that thing anywhere near you. It being fake or real doesn’t matter. The problem is the implication, J. They sent Damian Wayne, not Robin, a letter threatening to come after Superboy if he doesn’t behave. You are not safe here.

-Neither are you! How are you supposed to face a group of maniacs alone?

-I’m not alone. I’ve got Tim. 

-That’s not-wait, what? Tim?! For real?!

-If I’m saying it then it’s for real. Jon, just this once, do as I ask. 

"رجاء؟"

= = =

**One of the many dirty alleys in Gotham, next to a Seven-Eleven**

**24th of August**

**(** **23:36** **)**

It was a breezy night at Gotham with light rain, perfect for staying lazily at bed. Red Hood, however, had being looking the entire day for someone who might recognize the criminals who attacked his family but to no luck. Red Robin was right when he said they were pretty much ghosts. 

Commissioner Gordon hadn't managed to get a single word out of the criminals. They were going to be sentenced for the murder of the Hotel's staff and the attempt of murder of the guests and newlyweds. Even then, they refused to open their mouths to ask for lawyers. 

This entire situation was particularly draining. It made Red Hood feel like a cigarette so he went to a Seven-Eleven to get himself one. Without even bothering to remove his helmet, he grabbed the cheapest brand available and gave the five bucks to the frightened cashier. 

He could feel Ro-Arsenal hitting his arm for it but fuck that man. He had had a rough day. One of the guys he had caught doing nasty stuff to a car had tried punching him down under to escape. Another guy had broken a full beer bottle on his helmet and it got him all wet and smelling like rotten beer. And how could he forget about the old lady who tried to give him a lap dance while waving a knife around?

Leaning back into the Seven-Eleven window, Red Hood took a drag on the cigarette. He closed his eyes as he let the smoke out. His phone vibrated on his jacket pocket. 

**[LIL TIMBO]**

<THEM|23:38> Can you come home?

<YOU|23:38> y? U wearing sexy lingerie??

<THEM|23:39> Eww Jason!! No!

<THEM|23:39> Dick's here

<YOU|23:39> Ooo

<YOU|23:39> Is he wearing lingerie?

<THEM|23:39> You need Christ 

<THEM|23:40> Just come home already

<YOU|23:40> Fine fine. On my way

= = =

**Batcave**

**25th of August**

**(** **00:15** **)**

-Jason! -Dick greeted him merrily as he entered the Batcave. 

-Dickie. How’s married life going?

The oldest Robin sighed and shook his head.

-Babs is staying at Dinah's place and refuses to pick up my calls. The only way I have to contact her is via text.

Jason snorted. 

-Don’t laugh at my pitiful situation! -Dick cried. -This is partially you two's fault too! 

-How so? -Tim questioned him.

-You didn't stop me. 

-Nightwing everybody! World's most responsible Superhero. -Jason said between chuckles, before sitting at the desk in front of them.

-We have chairs, you know. -Tim checked his phone. -Well, now that we are all here… I think I’m finally getting somewhere. Of course it’s all hypothetical but...

-Oh boy. Please delight us with your conspiracy theories. -Jason crossed his arms. 

-These threats started coming in a little more than two months before the wedding for no apparent reason. Fathe-I mean, Bruce had being in isolation for years now and Selina hadn't done any remarkable choices regarding the company or Gotham. Despite that, the letters started coming in anyway. And the most weird part about them is that said letters weren’t addressed to him or her, but to you, Dick. None of us have a strong image to the media and are usually just represented as Bruce Wayne’s adoptive sons, nothing more. -Tim spun slowly around in his chair, gesturing with his hand as he did so. -The only one who caused a lot of commotion was Damian, who, for “personal reasons”, had left the picture. Which got me thinking: if these “ _ People of Gotham _ ” really wanted to get rid of the entire Wayne family, they would need to find an occasion where both Bruce and Damian were present. What's a better opportunity than the wedding of the oldest son? 

-So you’re telling me that the only reason they chose the wedding was because they knew Bruce and Damian would be there? -Dick stared at him.

-They had no way of actually knowing. Or that is what you would think. Dick, you received the first letter over two months before the wedding, like I had previously stated. I asked Barbara earlier today about how she had managed to contact Damian in order to invite him and when she had done it. She told me that she had called, not him, but Jon. 

-As in Kent? -Jason raised an eyebrow.

-The one and only. Robin and Superboy are known for being notorious enemies and, acknowledging that, Barbara hoped that Jon would manage to give Damian his invitation. That was also over two months ago. There’s a chance that these  _ People of Gotham  _ had been keeping an eye on us for a while, waiting for the perfect opportunity, which came to be your wedding, Dick. But that’s not all! The day after the ceremony, they sent me a letter. They were well aware of my searches, something that proved that they are far from incompetent. An organization who is capable of leaving no traces whatsoever behind wouldn’t make such a rookie mistake as sending such unstable mercenaries, if I can even call them that. You two saw the way that guy got easily unsettled. 

Tim stood up from his chairs and started walking around his siblings, still doing many gestures with his hands.

-I hadn't told you yet, but Damian received a letter the other day. It was a warning for him not to get involved. However, I believe the real reason for them to address him was so he would get even **more** involved. You know how stubborn he is. He would never let something like this just happen and do nothing. Although everything might seem fine for our dirty criminals, there still was a little something in their way. Something, or should I say someone, these people were terrified of. They obviously want Damian, but in order to get to him they would need to get rid of his boyfriend first. So they threatened going after him instead and- 

-Boyfriend?! -Dick and Jason exclaimed at the same time before Tim could continue.

-Husband? Fuck buddy? I don't really know. Nonetheless, Jon is p-

-Jon?! HA! Suck it Jason! -Dick jumped from his seat and playfully punched his brother in the chest. 

-Motherfucking kid. Couldn't wait until this thot died to bang Superman's son... -Jason mumbled under his breath as he opened his wallet and handed Dick twenty bucks

-Wow. You two really made a bet on your little brother. -Tim shook his head, trying to come off as disappointed. -Steph owns me too, actually, but shush. Where was I? Ah, yes. Superboy is half-kryptonian so the only way to kill him would be with kryptonite. 

-They have no way of actually knowing that. His identity is a secret. -Jason, who was still sitting at the desk, had locked Dick in place by wrapping his legs around his older brother’s waist. 

Tim opened the drawer behind him and pulled out the envelope. He raised the small piece of kryptonite for them to see. Both's mouths fell wide open. 

-After clamming to me and father that he “wouldn’t allow them anywhere near him”, my best guest is that Damian asked Jon to leave town. Meaning that right now he should be all by himself at his flat.

Tim's phone buzzed. 

**[KONKON'S DELIVERY SERVICE]**

<THEM|00:28> Sorry I didn't answer your call earlier 

<THEM|00:28> Jon decided to stay over for a while :D

Tim looked at his older siblings. They did a "go ahead" gesture. 

**[KONKON'S DELIVERY SERVICE]**

<YOU|00:29> Really? Did he bring a certain someone as well??

<THEM|00:29> Nah

<THEM|00:29> He came alone

<THEM|00:29> It was D's idea though

<YOU|00:30> Oh.

<THEM|00:30> Wanna go for a late night drink?? I could bring a couple beers ;)

<YOU|00:30> Maybe another day Kon

<YOU|00:30> I'm very busy with the case

<YOU|00:30> Sorry

<YOU|00:31> Bye!

-Damian did exactly what I predicted he would.

-No way. -Jason stopped playing with Dick's hair.

-You can praise me later, but now we need to go! Grab your uniforms!

= = =

**Supersons' flat**

**25th of August**

**(** **02:07** **)**

Damian had just returned home after patrol. His entire body was sore and all he wanted was to sleep but he needed to shower first.

Jon had left to his parents' the day before just like he had asked which meant the house would be empty for two weeks. Damian had two weeks to catch those bastards and ask them  **very nicely** how they got kryptonite. 

Mid shower, he heard three thumps. Someone had just entered the apartment. Damian wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed the gun hidden under the bathroom cupboard. He turned off the bathroom lights and opened the door slowly to get a look at the invaders. 

Two tall muscular figures and a shorter and less bulky one, most likely men. The tallest one, and with the biggest build, appeared to be holding a gun, while the other two batons. A ray of light reflected on the tallest head, revealing a bright red helmet.

Oh.

-Dick! Jason! And Tim! What the hell are you doing in my house?! -Damian pointed his gun down. 

-Dami! You’re safe! -Dick put his batons away and hugged him. 

-I'm holding a gun Grayson! Careful!

-And half-naked. -Jason added

-I was showering for God's sake. -He freed himself from Dick and tightened his towel. -I'll stand by my question. What the hell are you doing in my house?!

-Making sure you were not murdered, muscular gremlin. -Tim told him. -I cracked most of the case. 

-Is that so? Well then, I’ll go put on some clothes, make yourselves at home. Not too much, though. -He made sure to add at the end.

Damian went to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Jason went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, finding a six-pack, while Dick and Tim walked around, analyzing the apartment. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls. 

Mostly of different places around in which Superboy and/or Robin had been spotted defeating crime on their own ways. Dick had always found it particularly suspicious. Guess he was right all along. 

The rest of the photos, though, were quite romantic. Despite not picturing both of them at the same time, it was clear that the so-called Supersons were together. A picnic by moonlight, road trips, camping around a fire… They were all extremely sweet, so much that Dick and Tim could get diabetes from simply looking at them.

The bedroom door was opened and Damian came through wearing his signature black turtleneck and black leggings look, complete with his ultimate resting bitch face. 

-I assume Conner was the one to tell you where I live. 

-Yeah. -Tim admitted. 

-Did you tell father? 

-No.

-Great. Please share your discoveries. 

Tim summarized the whole thing to him. 

-And you think I’m in danger because…? -Damian simply asked when he was done. 

-Because invisible organizations have proven to be extremely dangerous. Take a look at the  _ Court of Owl _ , for instance. -He replied.

-I’m more than capable of defending myself, Drake. You should know from all people. This honestly seems like a poorly done maneuver for the three of you to meddle into my personal life.

-It’s not! I was genuinely worried about you! -Tim’s ears blushed violently. -WE were! 

Damian sighed. He was too tired to get mad. Sure his siblings now knew about his situation but he was in relatively good terms with Dick and, surprisingly, Tim. Who would’ve guessed a good ol’ actual fight would do the job?

-I'm glad that you still care about me. Truly. But I would appreciate if you all left so I can rest. 

-No way. I think I can safely say that the three of us want explanations. We didn't exactly get the chance to talk at the wedding. -Jason cracked open another beer.

-You know what? Fine. Ask me whatever you want. -Damian sat the seat in front of them and crossed his arms, keeping his ever-so-perfect posture.

-How long have you been living here? -Dick was the first to ask.

-A little more than five years. Next.

-Why didn't you call me? -Dick asked again, clearly hurt.

-I'm sorry Grayson. I wasn't exactly at my best mindset back then. It took a lot to make me calm down. But I can tell you for sure that my problems aren't with you. They never were. 

-I know I love you, right? 

-I know, brother. -Damian assured Dick, making sure to sound as affectionate as he could. He really cared about Grayson after all.

-Dear God Dick! -Jason slapped his shoulder lightly. -It's not the time to get cheesy.

-What about Jon? -Tim asked (being smashed between Dick and Jason).

-What about him? 

-Is it true that you two finally got your shit together? 

-If you mean what I think you do, yes. I'll refrain from going into details. 

-Oh? And why is that? -Jason smirked, taking another sip from his beer.

-I don't ask you to get into your love life with details, Todd. Do you have anything else you are dying to ask or can I go to bed now?

-Can I spend the night here? -Dick gave him his best puppy eyes. 

Damian stared at him incredulously.

-Do as you please, as long as you are comfortable with having the couch. If you two want to stay too, you gotta share. -He told them after a few seconds and stood up. -I'm off. Good night.

= = =

All three former Robin ended up sleeping at Damian's carpeted living room floor. 

= = =

**Kent's farm**

**25th of August**

**(** **07:30** **)**

Jon was helping his mother make breakfast when his phone buzzed. He cleaned his hands on his mom's apron, poking his tongue out at her as she pursed her lips back at him.

**[CREATURE OF THE NIGHT]**

<THEM|7:30> Morning

<YOU|7:30> Are my eyes deceiving me or are you  **willingly** awake before 9?

<THEM|7:30> I couldn't sleep properly

<THEM|7:30> Dick snores too loud

<YOU|7:31> ???

<THEM|7:31> _ *attached 2 pictures* _

Jon opened said photos. One showed Dick, Jason and Tim sprawled at his living room floor. They had two blankets over them. The second one was Damian's best fake disgusted expression, something that made Jon smile. 

**[CREATURE OF THE NIGHT]**

<YOU|7:32> I'm happy that you finally decided to make it up with them

<THEM|7:32> I didn't do anything

<THEM|7:32> They invited themselves into our house

<THEM|7:32> They know about us now too

<YOU|7:33> That’s fine by me

<YOU|7:33> Gotta go, mom needs my help to finish breakfast

<THEM|7:33> Send her my regards

<YOU|7:34> Will do

<YOU|7:34> Love you, Dami

<THEM|7:34> Love you too, my dearest

-Damian sent you his regard, mom. -Jon told her before putting his phone away.

-Oh, that's sweet of him. -She looked at him fondly. -You know, it makes me extremely happy that you two have each other. 

-Thank you, mom. Damian’s one of the best things that ever happened to me. -He said quietly with a smile on his lips.

-Ah, young love! -Conner interrupted them as he entered the kitchen followed by a barking, excited Krypto. -Reminds me of when I was your age.

-You are barely thirty. -Jon gave Krypto a piece of bacon when his mother turned away so he would stop barking and consequently waking up their father.

-I’ll make sure to remember that for when you become old and your eyes hurt from using your heat vision.

-Suuuure thing grandpa. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end lads...


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

**Supersons’ flat**

**25th of August**

**(** **10:05** **)**

The Robins were having breakfast together at Damian’s living room. They were told by the house owner that if they wanted breakfast, they would need to make it themselves. “I only serve breakfast in bed when I’m in a particular good mood and exclusively to one person.” He said to them while making himself a cup of  _ cinnamon delight mocha™ _ . His sweet tooth hadn’t gone away even after all those years. 

Jason was able to do a pretty decent job considering he had been living alone for the longest time; Tim only knew how to make tea (not like he needed anything else, really) but Dick really was the one to take the cake for the most disastrous results.

-Okay, let’s go over what we have on these guys. -Dick suggested, munching on his incredibly burnt toast, despite it tasting horrible.

-Obsessed with Bruce and all things Wayne. Want to eliminate our family for no reason. -Jason finished his black coffee in one big chug. -Seem dumb but are actually smart.

-Just like you! -Tim teased him. He was on his second cup now.

-Aww. Thank you. 

-Drake, do you have the letter on you? -Damian asked, cutting himself in.

-What do you think I am? A walking evidence locker? -He reached out for his phone. -Because you would be partially right. I only have pics. 

Eyes squinting, the youngest Wayne went back and forth between the photos, looking for something they might have let slip past or perhaps a hidden clue.

-I know that he probably was in isolation but I feel like I still need to ask: Did father upset anyone recently? 

-Other than Alfred, no. -Dick took the final bite of his God-awful toast. 

-This most likely isn't about anything recent. -Jason threw his legs at Dick's lap and made himself comfortable. 

-They said stuff like "doing bad in the pretense of it being good" and "justice being delivered". Maybe dad did something to a friends of theirs. -Dick adjusted his body so that Jason's legs weren't smashing his thighs. 

Damian pondered on it for a couple seconds. His eyes soon widened. If they were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared over his head.

-Grayson, you are a genius! It all makes sense now!

-Does it? 

-Use your brain for a second. There are very few organizations with the power of being completely invisible in Gotham that we know of. From what I can remember, none of them have unfinished business with Bruce Wayne. However, two of said organizations do always hold a grudge against Batman. 

-You think they know about his identity? -Tim finished his second cup of coffee.

-If they know about Jon, it's very likely they do. From the two organizations that hate Batman, the  _ Court of Owls _ would actually be pretty straightforward if they  **actually** wanted to kill him. Therefore, the  _ League of Assassins _ becomes our main suspect.

-I thought you were part of their family? -Tim remarked.

-Only when convenient. Grandfather has tried to kill me at multiple occasions throughout my life. What doesn't make sense is why he decided to target father now. The only thing that comes to mind is the anniversary of my mother's death. Although grandfather never truly cared about her, we never know.

Dick, Jason and Tim stood there bewildered. It was like all the missing puzzle had being put together to form the bigger picture.

-Assuming that all you said was correct, what do we do now? -Todd asked. -We can't really call the cops on them.

-You three pretend not to know for now. I'll find a way to talk to grandfather in person. And Dick. Try minimizing your problems with Barbara. You still have a honeymoon to go to.

= = =

**Yet another dirty alley in Gotham**

**26th of August**

**(** **01:47** **)**

Robin knew all the places the _ League's _ assassins lurked at. All the corner in Gotham, all the filthy bars, it was usually easy to recognize members for him. That's why the men at the reception surprised Robin immensely. If they really were from the  _ League _ , they didn't look or behave like professional agents on the slightest. Grandfather was finally starting to learn how to properly deceive him. 

The plan Robin had in mind was simple. Find an assassin and demand them to take him to grandfather. Of course that a bit of physical violence would be needed but he was accustomed to it. In fact, Robin had being eager for a proper fight in a while. All the big ones he had with Superboy where staged for the media. He knew very well that if the boy of steel used his powers against him, he would most likely be dead. 

Out of a sudden, a woman appeared at the alley. Robin watched from the top of the building as she opened the trash can and pulled out a body bag. She cut it open, revealing, and hold onto your seats ladies and gents, a corpse. She opened the victim's mouth and put a dead pigeon inside it. Robin jumped from the edge where he was peering down from and landed next to the assassin, startling her.

- _ Gross. Are you done? _ -He asked her in Arabic.

She raised a pistol to his face.

- _You shouldn't be here_. 

- Tt.. A gun? I expected more from the _ League _ .

Robin took it from her hand before she could react. He unloaded the clip and threw the whole thing at the floor, a taunting smirk on his face. She took out a big dagger out of her boot, clearly upset.

- Back off before I need to kill you. 

- I thought that you were going to do it either way.  -He pulled his katana out. - Take me to Ra's al Ghul.

The assassin ignored his order and made an attempted to disarm him. She chose a pathetic maneuver and with a simple dodge, Robin made her fall to the ground. She got herself back to her feet quickly. She tried to attack him with an axe kick but he immobilized her leg. He let it go abruptly, making her momentarily lose balance. With the very tip of the katana, he cut the back of her right hand, in which she was holding the dagger, as a warning. Blood splashed everywhere. She took the dagger into her other hand. 

Every time the assassin tried attacking him, Robin dodged. It was getting tiring and particularly boring. She had another failed attempt at disarming him and that was when he decided to end their little game. He made her fall to the ground once more, although this time he put the tip of his katana under her chin.

- I believe I’ve never had the chance to properly introduce myself.  -He took out his mask with his free hand. Horror tainted the face of the assassin. - _ My name is Damian Wayne al Ghul and I demand that you take me to my grandfather. _

= = =

**Gotham’s docks - storage building**

**26th of August**

**(** **03:38** **)**

-Grandfather! I wish to speak with you! -Damian yelled as he walked through the storage corridors. 

No response. 

- _Are you really going to ignore family?!_ -He switched to Arabic.

- Never.  \- A croaky voice replied from the end of the corridor Damian stood at.

Ra’s al Ghul stepped into the light revealing his decaying appearance. The leader of the  _ League of Assassins  _ looked like a walking corpse with skin pale as paper and accentuated wrinkles. 

- I assume you've put all pieces together, Damian. Or do you simply missed your grandpa?

- So it was really you.

- Of course it was me.

- What do you want? I doubt this is about mother's death and if you wanted me to join the  _ League _ again you wouldn't have gotten my family involved.

- Can't an old man have fun? Every since Talia died, things haven't been the same. The absence of the Bat does make a difference.

- Fun,, huh?  -Damian repeated to himself under his breath. - If you want to have fun with Batman, go for it, just  **don't** get my brothers involved.

- It was all part of a bigger plan. I have no interest whatsoever on the former Robins. Plus, do you really think I would send those unprepared weaklings instead of actual assassins? I wanted to inflict fear on the Bat before actually going for the kill.  Play with your food, grandson. Have you really forgotten everything from your time at the  _ League?  _

Damian cursed, staring at his grandfather dead in the eye.- ".ابن العاهرة"

= = =

**Wayne Manor**

**26th of August**

**(** **06:56** **)**

Bruce slept peacefully curled to his beautiful wife, Selina. His muscular arms wrapped around her fine waist and his face buried against her delicate neck. Everything was fine. His worries couldn’t get to him when he was asleep apart from eventual dreams. 

A gentle touch to his arm followed by a Alfred’s voice calling his name woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his face away from his lover’s neck, to face the old butler. He had brought something with him.

-Master Bruce. -Alfred whispered in order not wake Mrs. Wayne up. -A letter came in addressed to you. It appears to be from them. 

Bruce carefully unwrapped his arms from around Selina and stood up from the bed. Alfred helped him put on his robe. Both men left the room on their tiptoes, closing the door behind them carefully. They walked to Bruce’s office where he sat at his desk and opened the envelope. He cleared his throat and begun to read out-loud for Alfred.

-“Bruce Kyle-Wayne. We are getting close to the end of this story. We might have not taken the life of any of your adoptive children nor their lovers, however, we have something of much higher value in our hands. The true heir, the one whom your genes are shared with: Damian Wayne al Ghul. Come to Gotham’s docks at the main storage building if you wish to say goodbye to-” -All the color from Bruce’s face was drained away. He looked up at Alfred before continuing. -“Say goodbye to Robin. Signed:  _ The  _ _ people of Gotham _ _ League of Assassins _ .” 

Bruce let his head fall into his hands.

-How could I have been so stupid, Alfred?

-It wouldn’t be the first time, master Bruce.

Silence.

-Get my suit ready. 

-Are you sure? You are a bit rusty, master Bruce. We should call master Richard, or Jason, or even Tim instead. 

-No. Dick is about to leave for his honeymoon. I need to do this myself… Actually, I might need a hand or two.

= = =

**Gotham’s docks - storage building**

**26th of August**

**(** **08:02** **)**

Batman entered the building through the top windows, trying to avoid the guards outside at the main door. He looked down, trying to spot his rebellious son. The  _ League  _ had tied him to an iron column. There were ten swords being pointed against him to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Smart from the  _ League's _ side. Ra's al Ghul sat in front of him, waving Robin's katana around. 

-Why don't you join us, Bruce? -The old man invited him. -Hiding in the shadows won't do you any good. 

Batman hesitantly did as told.

-Marvelous. Long time no see. 

-Keep it straight to the point. Why did you do all of that?

-I wanted to have some fun with you, for the old times sake. Gotham needs Batman after all.

-What does Damian have to do with any of this? You want me, not him.

-I needed a bait, didn't I? Think about this as an extra punishment for killing my best agent.

Ra’s al Ghul walked up to Batman. He had a sick grin on his decaying face. The leader of the  _ League of Assassins  _ ordered his men to bring Robin closer. They showed no emotion but Batman knew they were terrified. His son had been beaten up and it showed when seeing him from up close. His bottom lip had been cut open and his hero suit had definitely seen better days. Despite it all, Batman was pretty sure most of the blood on him wasn’t actually his. 

-What are you going to do Bat? Spill even more blood? 

-I’m not going to be the one doing anything. 

A loud crash and guns being fired outside where heard. Red Hood came through the main door, a gun on each hand. The glass ceiling was broken and two familiar faces dropped in. Spoiler and the Orphan landed next to the assassins who held Robin back. Their attention was turned to the ladies, which gave Robin the perfect opportunity to free himself from his captors. 

-Permission to kill, old bat? -Red Hood asked him jokingly.

-Permission denied.

-Aw, damnit. 

Spoiler and the Orphan took down two of the captors each at the same time. Their synchrony looked like a twisted, yet hypnotizing, dance. The six last remaining assassins divided their attention between the three of them. Robin’s weapons had been taken from him but he didn’t need them to damage. Filled with rage after being tied up, he dislocated both arms of one of the assassins while dodging from the other’s attacks. He, with a precise strike to the back of the head, made the “healthy” one fall to the ground unconscious with a mild concussion as a bonus. The same applied to the one whom he had dislocated the arms. The Orphan gave hers a severe concussion while Spoiler was the only one to knock hers down without any unnecessary damage. 

Red Hood didn’t miss the opportunity and pointed both guns at Ra’s al Ghul, who chuckled grimly through the madness.

-Do you really think I’ve only brought a few of my men on such an eventful occasion? 

-And do you think I’ve only brought three reckless kids? -Batman grinned back.

Superboy (the older one) came flying through the broken ceiling carrying Red Robin on his arms, bridal style. 

-I’ve brought four. And a kryptonian. 

-We took care of your back-up plan. I can assure you there’s nothing to worry about other than a couple broken bones. -Red Robin declared.

Like Titanic shortly after hitting the iceberg, al Ghul’s entire plan was sinking into cold water and he was definitely Jack. Still with Robin’s katana in hand and swung. He was close enough to hit the anti-hero at the stomach. Due to the strength of his suit and armor, the sword got stuck. Red Hood didn't care and shot him anyway, right at his stomach as well. Enough to leave a nasty injury but not deadly enough to kill him on the spot. 

Robin's family came to his aid. He tried shooing them away but they only got closer, worried looks on their faces. Without any ceremony he pulled the katana out. It was when realization hit him. He searched into the pocket inside his armor where he had been hit and rolled his head back.

"العمى!"

-What's wrong? Other than almost getting killed by your senile grandpa. -Red Robin asked.

-Me. I'm what's wrong. Why the hell did I bring this with me? -He showed them what he was looking for: a small black velvety box. It had been split open revealing a damaged silver ring.

The entire family stared at him. 

-There's too much happening at once here. -Spoiler stated, bewildered. -Let's call Gordon on these guys. I'm sure Dam-Robin will have a lot of time to explain later.

= = =

**Batcave**

**26th of August**

**(** **10:07** **)**

Alfred attended to Damian's injuries tenderly. He missed his young boy. 

All eyes were on him and the small box on his hands, those being almost the entire family plus Conner. There were way too many elephants in the Batcave that morning. 

-So Ra's al Ghul ruined Dick's wedding just because he wanted Batman to come back? -Stephanie played with Tim's hands.

-It all indicates that that was the case. -Bruce crossed his arm.

-It wasn't a very good plan. -Cassandra stated. 

-Grandfather never makes good plans. -Damian mumbled. He felt incompetent for not catching on sooner that he was merely a bait and even more for allowing himself to get hit by such a predictable attack. 

Alfred finished patching him up. Damian did want he had been wanting to since the wedding and hugged the butler. It felt like he was his real grandfather, not that psycho man.

-Is the ring for him? -Jason asked without any more ceremony.

-Yes. At least it  **was** . It got destroyed by that unpleasant experience.

-Unpleasant experience? You almost got killed Damian! -Stephanie cried out.

-Grandfather might call himself an assassin, but to me, he is nothing more than an annoying old man who, again, makes terrible plans.

-Who was the ring for? -Cassandra asked quietly. 

-Yeah, I'm dying to know too, girl friend. -Jason said in a girly, mocking voice despite already knowing. Cassandra hit him on the arm quite strongly without looking away from Damian.

-Jonathan. -He told them, still being held by Pennyworth.

Tim, Jason and Conner had already guessed so they weren't even slightly surprised. The others, apart from Bruce, however, didn't have a single clue beforehand. 

-Oh. Uh. I figured but... -Conner stuttered. -I think you might wanna hide that. I called Jon here. 

-You did what now? 

-Ye-Yeah. I can hear him coming down the stairs.

Damian hesitated for a second but then threw the box with the ring at the other side of the Batcave. 

-Not a single word about this should be said. -He warned them with a deadly expression. 

Jon was now in their line of sight. He came running as soon as he spotted them as well.

-I told you this would happen! -The young Kent scolded Damian before turning to his family. -Mr. Wayne. Alfred. Stephanie. Cassandra. It's a pleasure to see you again. 

-What about us? -Jason asked jokingly.

-Good to see you too, Jason. Tim. -He looked at Damian disappointed, yet worried.

-I'm fine Jon.

-Your state says otherwise. Did you get stabbed? -He pointed to bandages around his stomach.

-It was just a light scratch. 

-Just a light scratch?! You really sent me to my parents to get yourself killed? Did you even catch the guy?

-It was my grandfather. The usual.

Jon pressed his lips in a thin line but then let out a big sigh. 

-Have you told them yet? Or are they just pretending that it's fine that we haven't killed each other yet?

-Jon and I are together.

-Oh, cool! That's unexpected! -Stephanie tried to sound genuinely as surprised as she could but failing miserably. 

-Congratulations. -Bruce said dryly. -I need to talk to you, so if we could have a minute alone.

The batkids looked at each other and simply nodded. Tim took Conner with him as they left. Jon was going to leave as well but Damian held him by the arm. Shit was about to down.

-He stays. I need someone to make sure I don't snap. Alfred, please stay as well.

-Of course. I don't trust you two alone no longer. No offense, master Bruce but I like the place as it is.

-No offense taken, Alfred. -Bruce crossed his arms. -This situation made me think about our fight, Damian. I realized I never apologized, instead just left.

-It was rather immature, don't you think? Did you even consider how your family felt?

-I broke the one rule I swore to follow, Damian. I wasn't worth of holding the mantle.

-Well, look what that lead to. You're lucky it took so long for  **one** of the many people who hate you to take action. 

-I'm sorry, son.

-I don't necessarily forgive you but I appreciate you admitting your error. Father. -He added. It had been too long since he called him that to his face. 

= = =

**Supersons' flat**

**26th of August**

**(** **12:34** **)**

-I think I handled that pretty well. -Damian told Jon as they got home. 

-No screaming, no use of physical violence. It was an absolute win on your book. -Jon words were positive, yet, he sounded upset.

-Why are you still worried? I already told you, it was grandfather. Sure, this time he had a slightly better plan, but the execution was poor.

-What about the kryptonite? 

-Father and Tim will look into that. They probably got it a while ago and kept it stored for a possible future need. -Damian took Jon's hands into his own. -Everything's alright now, my beloved. There’s no need to worry.

= = = 

**Gotham's cemetery**

**26th of August**

**(** **18:57** **)**

The cemetery was empty apart from a single man who had brought flowers with him. The gravestone where he stood in front of read: "Talia al Ghul, loved mother". Not a single fact about her past nor what she did for a living, only those two words described her to whoever passed by. It was more than enough. She wouldn't be seen as nothing else by the common citizen, but Damian knew the truth and that was all that truly mattered. 

- _Hello mother._ I've brought your favorites. -He placed the bouquet at her grave. - Remember when I told you about that boy, Jonathan? Well, I finally had gotten the courage to pop the question. You should’ve seen the ring, it was beautiful. Unfortunately a series of events got in the way and now I have to order a new one. 

Damian put his hands on his pants back-pockets. Summer was coming to an end as leaves started to turn to a warm orange shade.

- Funny how things go. One day everything is fine and dandy, but on the very next, things seem to take unexpected turns. Like when you left. I’m trying to forgive father. However, forgiveness has proved to be something very difficult. I’ve missed my family dearly, dear mother, but pride simply won’t let me let it go. I’ve made things up with Drake, surprisingly. Grayson could never hate me, even if he tried. Todd’s indifferent most of the time, although he has his moments on both end of the spectrum. He shot grandfather for trying to kill me. What a joke.  -He kneeled down to the grave. - I wish you could stay more, yet, Jonathan awaits for me. Farewell mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy! The next chapter is going to be the epilogue so look out for that ^^


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here! My apologies for the wait

**Supersons’ flat**

**4th of September**

**(** **13:46** **)**

-Seriously? Another wedding, Grayson? -Damian looked at the invitation in disbelief, it had just arrived a couple minutes prior. 

-It’s not a wedding per say. Just a commemoration. -Dick told his youngest brother through the phone. -Selina got really upset me and Babs had our reception ruined so she decided to throw a smaller party for both us and her and Bruce. Their anniversary is coming up, you know.

-I’m well aware. Does she really want me there? I’m pretty sure that I’ll kill the mood.

-How?! She really wants you to come and so do me and Babs. And Tim. And Jason, as much as he tries to deny it. And Alfie…

-Okay, okay! I get it. You want me to go. It’s just that... I’m not fully used to being part of the family again.

-You never stopped being one of us, Dami. You can’t escape this madness. Trust me, I’ve tried. -He made a pause. -Now that I think about it… You should bring Jon with you!

-What? Why? I thought it was supposed to be a “family only” dinner.

-He’s part of the family now, isn’t he?

-They told you. 

-Of course they did. I could honestly see it coming after visiting your place. It screams married couple.

Damian rolled his eyes.

-He’s not technically part of the family yet.

-Don’t tell me you haven’t proposed even after all these days.

-I had a plan Grayson! But both it and the ring had to be discarded due to your stupidity and not wanting to tell father about threatening letters!

-Don't blame me for your incompetence. 

The click of the door was heard.

-Jon's home. Goodbye Richard. 

-Bye little wing. Good luck with the proposal!

He hung up. 

Jon had done the monthly shopping. Despite Damian's always insisting he could do it, Jonathan never let him. According to him, Damian had a tendency to go for more expensive stuff.

-Need help putting stuff away?

-Need is a strong word, but I sure would appreciate.

= = =

**Wayne Manor**

**10th of September**

**(** **18:15** **)**

Damian was fashionably late. He knew how much his father hated when people weren't on time so the idea of purposely being fifteen minutes late amused him. Jon called him childish but he didn't care. 

With his left arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, he rang the Manor bell. Alfred came to answer the door followed by Selina, her seven cats and Ace, the, partially blind, old bat hound. The socialite wore a long black sheath dress, red bottom stilettos, completed with small, delicate pearl earrings. 

-Master Damian. Jonathan. -Alfred let them in and closed the doors.

-Pennyworth. Selina. -Damian petted one of the cats who was headbutting his leg and scratched Ace behinds his ears. 

-I'm so happy you two could make it. -Selina planted a kiss on their cheeks, leaving a red lipstick stain behind. -The entire family is here. Even yours, Jonathan.

-My family? 

-Well of course! They are part of the Waynes too. -She rolled her "Rs". -Let's go before your father gets too impatient, Damian.

The four of them entered the mansion, followed by the cats. The party was being held at the main living room. Selina had really meant it when she said the entire family was there. It was good seeing them at a circumstance that didn't involve their lives being at risk.

Stephanie, Cassandra, Tim and Conner chatted at a corner. Jason seemed to be telling Luke, Kate and her wife an intricate story. Father sat by Commissioner Gordon, Clark and Lois, the four held glasses of drinks of their choice. Dick laughed loudly at something he had told Barbara, Helena, Harper and Duke, probably his own joke, while Kara and Julie snacked on the appetizers.

-Look who’s finally here! -Harper crossed her arms impatiently. She, Julie, Helena and Luke weren’t there at the wedding so it was their first time seeing Damian again.

-So it wasn’t the pizza boy. How disappointing. -Jason waved his head, getting a chuckle from Duke.

-Wow. Thanks Todd. Good seeing you too. 

Damian and Jon politely greeted all guests, allowing the celebration to continue. It was still awkward for Bruce to speak to his son, who now was almost his size in terms of build. His son who had grown a mullet, despite keeping the side shave. His son who had a boyfriend. Someone who Bruce had introduced him to and forced to work alongside with. A someone who Damian wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Many things had changed since the last time Bruce had seen his son but it was just now when he had finally noticed them.

After a bit more of chit chatting, Alfred called them for dinner. Lois had brought her famous meatloaf, family sized, despite Selina and Alfred insisting there was no need for bringing anything.

Other than a lot of bad jokes from Dick's side and snarky remarks from Alfred, dinner itself was quite uneventful. No masked criminals with machine guns showed up, which already was a big improvement since the last event. Right after desert was served, Damian clinked his cup gently with a spoon.

-Dear God. He wants to speak. -Tim mumbled under his breath to Conner.

-May I ask for a minute of you attention? -Damian requested, although everyone knew very well that he would keep on talking no matter the answer.

-Of course kitten! Go ahead! -Selina told him, delighted. 

-This was supposed to be my speech for Grayson and Barbara’s wedding, however, I never actually got the chance to say it, so, let’s not let it go to waste, shall we? -He cleared his throat. 

Jon had no idea what Damian was going to say and it would be a lie if he said that it didn't worry him at least on the slightest.

-Barbara and Richard have had many ups and downs throughout their lives but one thing never changed and that was their love for each other. Be it romantically or platonically. I don’t usually believe in soulmates but I suppose I could make an exception for you two. Barbara, I know that Grayson can be quite stupid sometimes, yet, I can assure you that you couldn't have married a better man. And Grayson, take good care of Barbara. You don't find a woman like her everywhere. -He raised his glass. -To the newlyweds.

"To the newlyweds!" They all chanted back. 

Dick had gotten emotional like expected. The family seemed touched by the sweetness in Damian's tone and that was because he was being completely honest.

-Well, after that I feel like it's time for me to throw the bouquet. To the garden! -Barbara stated and stood up, followed by her grinning mess of a husband.

-I'm so getting that bouquet. -Lois told Clark as she stood up, who furrowed his brow confused. They were already married... Weren't they?!

-Oh, sorry Lois, but I'm quite an expert at get things I want. -Selina chuckled. Bruce looked at her, lost as well. He could buy her as many bouquets as she might want!

-Not if I get it first! -Stephanie chimed in.

-You can sit down ladies, Jason Todd is the one getting that bouquet tonight.

-More like Kara Kor-El, baby boy. 

-A bouquet does sounds nice now that I think about it. -Alfred added.

-Even you Alfred! -Bruce turned to his butler, and old friend.

-Of course, master Bruce. I am at the prime age for finding love.

= = =

**Wayne Manor - back garden**

**10th of September**

**(** **20:00** **)**

-THREE! TWO! ONE! 

Barbara threw her improvised bouquet quite far behind her. Stephanie did almost get it but let it slip from her grasp at the last second, falling right into the hands of the distracted Jonathan Kent. He looked at the bouquet in hands and back at the families. 

-I suppose I'm getting married then. 

They all laughed awkwardly. Damian cursed in Arabic under his breath. Grayson was probably the one to spill the beans, that big mouthed peacock. Hopefully Jon hadn't noticed.

-Wow! H-How cool is that?! Guess someone should buy a ring! -Stephanie stammered making direct eye contact with Damian.

"God damnit Brown." Way to spoil his new plan. There was no chance that Jon didn't find that weird. Guess he was doing it now. 

-I'm gonna be straight to the point here. -He kneeled down.

-W-What are you doing Damian? -Jon knew  **exactly** what was going on but he simply couldn’t believe it. 

-Jonathan Samuel Kent, would you give me the honor of taking your hand in marriage?

The bouquet had fallen to the ground, a few petals laying in the middle of them. And Jon... Jon stared at Damian in shock. He literally saw it coming. Still…

-Is that a no?

-Ye-Yes!

Damian’s expression twisted. Everyone present froze in place.  **Oh no.**

-Ah. I see... -The youngest Wayne begun standing up but was pulled back into the ground by Jon. 

-NO! Get your knee back on the ground! -Tears started rolling down Kent’s face. -I. I meant “yes”as in “yes, I want to ma- 

He choked on his tears. 

-Y-Yes as in I want to marry you!

By that point, Jon was straight up sobbing.

-Oh, Kent. 

Damian stood to his feet and pulled his boyfriend- no, fiancé, into an embrace. Jon hid behind his ear as he gently wiped away some tears from his face. That was way too much PDA for Damian’s liking but it was a special occasion so he paid little to no attention to his relatives watching everything go down, unsure of what to do. 

-I thought you stopped being a crybaby many years ago. -He whispered softly to Jon.

-Shut up. I’m crying because I’m happy. -He mumbled into the crook of Damian’s neck.

-Then you are just like Grayson.

-Speaking of which. They are staring, aren’t they? 

-Yup. But this is our moment. Forget about them and let yourself enjoy it.

-I’m not gonna kiss your neck in front of you dad, Dami. -Jon said to him very quietly, something that got a chuckle out of him.

-You aren’t, but I might.

-Don’t you dare.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and nice comments:D I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Also; DC. Why? Why do you do the things you do to us?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ  
> And my biggest appologies for any typos or mistakes if you happen to come across them!


End file.
